


Caesar

by carmenfoster14



Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [4]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Battle, F/F, Gen, and right after Exeunt, this happens right before the next two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Rise up to meet it, oh sleeper awakelistening to the ft salad fingers videos while writing this
Relationships: Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549
Kudos: 7





	Caesar

I heard the pendulum swing in the wind. It was well past midnight. Winter had started to ebb, and spring was starting to emerge. Perfect weather for a battle.

Ivy and I had been training, both with weapons and hand-to-hand. I needed to train. While I was more than equipped to fight V.I.L.E., A.C.M.E. was a different story. Especially Jules. Oh god, _Jules._

In the morning, the battle would start. At daybreak, over the palisade.

We had already gathered our soldiers. Dash, Jean-Paul, and Antonio had joined us over the course of a year or two. I had lost track of time. 

Were something to happen to me, I'd want Shadow-San to take over. I've told him. He's convinced I'll be fine. I'm not.

My alarm went off. A call to battle. Solemnly, my crew and I mounted the hill. The other two sides were nowhere to be seen. Was this a trick?

I looked to the sky. I saw the bottom of a V.I.L.E. helicopter, which quickly landed.

I prayed. I'd never been religious, but now...

Jules was the first A.C.M.E. agent to appear. I made eye contact. I hoped my eyes plead hard enough.

And so, the battle begun.


End file.
